El año heroico de una jovencísima bardo
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: Traducción de Heroic Barding Junior Year de Absinthe Angel 777 M. Guerriere - Traducido por Kayra


**-------------------------------------------------------------****  
EL AÑO HEROICO DE UNA JOVENCÍSIMA BARDO**

**Autor/a:** M. Guerriere, alias Absinthe Angel 777 / **Traducción:** Kayra  
**Título original:** Heroic Barding Junior Year  
**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota de la traductora: **Este fic pertenece a su autora, arriba mencionada. Yo soy meramente su traductora. He traducido el fic para disfrute de todos aquellos que disfrutan leyendo los fics de Xena y Gabrielle pero su nivel de inglés no es lo bastante bueno como para disfrutarlos plenamente. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice traduciéndolo ^^

Si considerais que he cometido algún error en la traducción, por favor decídmelo mediante rewiev. Siempre es bueno conocer los errores para mejorar en futuras traducciones :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© Absinthe Angel 777 alias M. Guerriere 12/28/2004

_Renuncia legal: Xena y Gabrielle son propiedad de Ren Pics y MCA/Universal. La siguiente historia no es más que una forma de practicar la escritura. No obtengo ningún provecho con ello y sólo debe usarse para fin de los aficionados a los fanfiction._

_Notas de la autora: Esta historia no debe reproducirse sin mi permiso expreso por escrito. Por favor, entrad en contacto conmigo - Podría decir que SÍ. Por favor, dirigid vuestros comentarios y críticas sobre esta obra a absintheangel777(arroba)(yahoo).(com). Gracias anticipadas, querido lector, por molestarte en tener este trabajo en cuenta. Realmente lo aprecio. Sé que esta obra tiene errores, pero sólo por diversión. ¡Disfrutad! - Angel_

-¡Atención, clase!-la severa y matriarcal profesora de prosa, Ademia, aguardó a que reinara el silencio. Se arregló la conservadora toga de color marfil y luego habló monótonamente-. Antes de que os marchéis, por favor, tened en cuenta que debéis presentar el poema épico para el tercer trimestre justo la semana que viene.

"Bueno, clase, como recordáis, antes de que suspendiéramos las clases por las celebraciones de la Bacanal, se os asignó un trabajo de 5.000 palabras sobre las celebraciones y actividades de nuestros visitantes más destacados. Teníais que acercaros, seguir los movimientos de esos famosos y redactar un informe cortito dándole a vuestros personajes cuanta vida pudiérais.

La mujer dejó bruscamente de hablar y echó una mirada feroz a dos chicos que susurraban al fono de la sala. Se acercó lentamente a ellos.

-Consideraos muy afortunados, jóvenes bardos, de que se os permitiera estar en compañía de jefes de estado, dignatarios de asuntos exteriores, artistas, gladiadores, oradores distinguidos, señores de la guerra y mujeres de belleza exquisita. Sólo esta escuela podría darle a una sala repleta de escritores desconocidos la oportunidad de cenar y compartir el salón con tal variedad de celebridades.

Cogiendo a un joven por la oreja y jalando la del otro, la profesora arrastró a través del aula a los dos estudiantes problemáticos y los sacó al pasillo. sus acciones no interrumpieron en ningún momento sus monótonas instrucciones.

-No es habitual que jóvenes escritores como vosotros sean expuestos ante tantos famosos en tal ambiente franco y desinhibido. Ciertamente los eventos de la Bacanal son una ventana por la que personas ricas y famosas se relacionan entre sí.

"Ahora voy a devolveros vuestros informes sobre la Bacanal corregidos. ¡Dejadme informaros de que estoy muy decepcionada por la calidad general de vuestra escritura! ¡Si deseáis ser bardos profesionales, váis a tener que aprender cómo informar de las actividades de la alta sociedad y controlar el alcohol al mismo tiempo!

-Poema épico dentro de 5 días-Gabrielle escribió una pequeña nota en un trozo de pergamino y lo metió dentro de su mochila de cuero. Miró a su alrededor con recelo cuando se apagó el ruido del revolver de pergaminos. Extrañamente, el suyo no había sido devuelto.

-Todos vosotros-la profesora agitó amenazadoramente el puntero-, estáis aquí por un acuerdo especial. ¿Sabéis cuántos aspirantes a bardo, talentosos y jóvenes, aguardan a sentarse en vuestros asientos? ¡Aquí, en la Escuela de Atenas de Finas Artes sólo admitimos a la flor y nata! ¡Quiero que estéis al corriente de esto la próxima vez que os atreváis a entregar un trabajo!

La clase guardó silencio.

-Si habéis recibido vuestros pergaminos, podéis retiraros. Si no, dirigiros directamente al despacho del director Philander. Me encontraré allí con vosotros para debatir vuestra baja calificación más profundamente.

La sensación de una bilis fría y desagradable recorrió de arriba abajo la garganta de Gabrielle. Asistía a la escuela bajo las condiciones de una beca muy estricta. No podía fallar en nada. Si su rendimiento bajaba siquiera un ápice, sería enviada a casa.

Recorrió lentamente el largo pasillo de mármol. A través de los pilares podía ver en el patio las clases de filosofía en curso. Dentro de las consagradas salas de la escuela pasó por delante de las clases de Talla de madera, Escultura y Poesía.

-¡Oh, poesía!-suspiró pesadamente. Seguramente moriría si la privaban de las oportunidades excepcionales presentadas en esa universidad.

Detrás de ella, dos jóvenes reían por lo bajo mientras caminaban. Sabía quienes eran. Compañeros suyos yendo en la misma dirección. Era sumamente probable que no hubieran completado sus trabajos. Eran hijos de diplomáticos con buenos contactos que nunca tenían que seguir las reglas.

-No es justo-pensó-. Ellos pueden quedarse, sin importar lo mal que lo hagan. Pero yo tengo esta constante Espada de Damocles sobre la cabeza-cuanto más lo pensaba, más se enfadaba-. No había nada malo en ese trabajo. Debe haber algún error. ¡Y si no lo hay, no me iré sin luchar!

Reuniendo todo su valor, Gabrielle atravesó la entrada del despacho exterior del director Philander, esperando una dolorosa reprimenda pero sin estar preparada para aceptarla. Tal vez sólo le daría una advertencia severa y algunos trabajos extra. Se sentó sobre un banco de madera tallada y aguardó valientemente la confrontación.

Sus dos compañeros poco aplicados entraron en el despacho arrastrando los pies, sofocando sus risas cuando la profesora Ademia asomó la nariz desde el despacho.

-¡Vosotros dos! ¡Venid aquí!-estaba señalando a los chicos. Pusieron los ojos en blanco y pasaron. La puerta se cerró de golpe tras ellos. Gabrielle podía oír la resonancia sorda de la voz de un hombre, a los chicos protestando y las acusaciones bastante chillonas de la profesora Ademia. Se incrementó el griterío. Se intensificó la voz del hombre y ahora podía oír a los chicos suplicando en su defensa. El mayor estaba puntuando sus amenazas golpeando la mesa con el puño, luego la pared. Todo terminó en unos minutos, pero para entonces Gabrielle ya saboreaba su propio miedo. Los jóvenes salieron arrastrando los pies, con las cabezas gachas y mascullando maldiciones.

Apareció un hombre ancho y muy moreno, de rizos negros y barba recortada con precisión; frunció los labios y llamó con impaciencia:

-Señorita Gabrielle.

Era el director Philander. Llevaba una toga gruesa teñida de un cálido e intenso color azul. Varios extavagantes y pesados anillos de oro parecían incrustados en sus gruesos dedos. Gabrielle hizo una honda inspiración y pasó al despacho privado con la cabeza alta.

Philander se sentó con un ostentoso movimiento de toga y se aclaró la garganta. La profesora Ademia y el director Philander estaban sentados uno al lado del otro sobre tronos a juego minuciosamente decorados. Gabrielle siguió su mirada autoritaria y se sentó ante sus dos profesores en un banco muy bajo.

La profesora Ademia comenzó:

-Gabrielle.

Antes de que la profesora tuviera oportunidad de plantear por completo la falta, Gabrielle expuso su defensa.

-No lo entiendo. Hasta donde yo sé, hago un buen trabajo. Nadie se ha quejado nunca. Si soy culpable o algo, es de que debería haber sido más lógica con mi trabajo. Puede que haya sido demasiado creativa.

-En efecto-el director Philander juntó las manos delante de la boca y gruñó.

Ignorando las precoces explicaciones de la chica, la profesora Ademia continuó:

-Gabrielle, ambos hemos estado distribuyendo tareas durante muchos años y tu pergamino... tu pergamino es muy inusual.

-Lo reconozco. Lo estropeé por completo con mi uso de la metáfora-Gabrielle expuso el vergonzoso análisis-. Pero estaba muy distraída. Era la celebración y nunca antes había experimentado nada igual. Había tando alboroto. Era difícil concentrarse. Era bullicioso. Cada vez que intentaba sentarme y escribir me distraían. No sabía si reír, llorar o gritar. Los tres días y noches de la Bacanal fueron una completa sobrecarga sensual.

El director Philander se removió incómodamente en su asiento y miró sin expresión a los ojos de la profesora Ademia, luego volvio la vista hacia Gabrielle.

-Uno capta esa sensación a partir de lo que escribiste.

-Mi tarea de descripción era de 5.000 palabras-la voz de la profesora Ademia era escueta y antiséptica-. ¡Tú escribiste el doble! 10.000 palabras. ¿Alguna explicación para eso, jovencita?

-Escribí tantas palabras como creí necesitar-se revolvió Gabrielle.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?-Ademia entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Ahora eres tú la profesora? ¿Te crees tan talentosa que puedes tomarte libertades con mis instrucciones?

Intentando suplicar en su defensa, Gabrielle concedió:

-Quería expresar realmente cómo era todo en el momento. Me inspiré y, una vez que empecé, no pude detenerme. Me estaba esforzando al máximo. Me encontraba en un frenesí incontrolable.

-Aparentemente-gruñó el director y puso los ojos en blanco ante la excitable chica-. Pero un bardo debería centrar su atención en el trabajo que tiene entre manos. Sin dejar que le embauque cualquier ménade que pase.

-Esto no es nada ortodoxo-la mujer agarró con fuerza el pergamino de Gabrielle y lo sacudió-. Comprendes que puedes terminar una tarea y aún así fracasar. Sabes cuál sería la penalización por fallar en tu caso, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh, por favor!-Gabrielle sufrió un ataque de nervios bajo la presión-. ¡Puedo rehacerlo! Sólo quiero complacer. Lo haré una y otra vez si se me pide. ¡Lo haré una y otra vez un centener de veces sin quejarme!

A los labios de la profesora Ademia asomó una sonrisa y comenzó a reírse entre dientes mientras desaparecía el tono serio.

El director Philander se tosió nerviosametne en la mano y soltó una risa.

-¡Si hubiera estado en tu puesto, así lo haría, querida! ¡Así lo haría!

Gabrielle estaba sentada ante ellos con una expresión de desesperanza total. Sabía que no habría oportunidad de rehacer la tarea y salvar su nota. No sólo había fracasado miserablemente, sus profesores se estaban burlando de ella. Se preparó para ser expulsada.

Con una mirada llena de tristeza miró el pergamino enrollado que su profesora tenía en las manos. Se le agrandaron los ojos por la sorpresa y se agitó. La sensación que hace unos segundos era sólo de desesperación se tranformó horriblemente en pura mortificación.

Gabrielle se dio cuenta de que el pergamino corregido que la profesora Ademia estaba agitando no era el trabajo sobre la Bacanal, sino una parte extraviada de su diario personal de esas noches tan parecidas.

La profesora Ademia puso el pergamino en medio de la mesa y asintió indicando a Gabrielle que podía recuperarlo.

Aunque Gabrielle no fue lo bastante rápida. El director lo atrapó antes de que Gabrielle le pusiera la mano encima y sostuvo el documento cerca del corazón.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!-protestó el director en voz alta y desenrolló el pergamino. ¡Antes de que recuperes esta pieza de brujería, déjame hallar de nuevo esa parte terriblemente explícita!-murmuró para sí mismo, sacudió la cabeza y alzó las cejas examinando las palabras.

La profesora Ademia estuvo de acuerdo:

-Obscenamente controvertida.

Gabrielle se sentó rígidamente. La vergüenza encendió sus mejillas como una llama.

-Ahh, sí. Aquí está. Esa infame parte a la que me refería. ¡Tch! ¡Tch! Gabrielle, tenía la impresión de que sólo eras una inocente chica de granja. Jamás imaginamos que TÚ de entre toda la gente...

Hizo una pausa durante un momento y leyó. Su rostro, inescrutable.

-¡Gabrielle, sabes que las personas más conservadoras, gente con gusto y clase, considerarían esta prosa como una abominación! La media de los ciudadanos ni siquiera hablan de este tipo de cosas con sus amigos más íntimos. ¡En realidad, ni pensarían en escribirlo con un detalle tan morboso!-Philander hizo un momento de pausa para leer el pasaje para sí mismo, sus cejas subiendo y bajando.

-Xena-el nombre salió lentamente de sus labios-. Con cuánta precisión la describes. ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera vi llegar a esa horrible Xena la Princesa Guerrera. Debí haber estado hablando con el estilista de Cleopatra en el jardín exterior.

El director siguió leyendo, torciendo el pergamino hacia delante de manera voraz.

-Si quieres ser un bardo y estar en contacto con toda la gente bella, tienes que tener ojos en el cogote! Me pregunto cómo esa serpiente de guerrera se escabulló al salón principal sin que me diera cuenta.

-Yo vi a Xena la primera noche-narró la profesora Ademia con todo detalle-. ¡Lo recuerdo con claridad! Xena, la Princesa Guerrera andaba con gran arrogancia y presunción y comenzó a recorrer la sala. Como siempre paseaba la mirada sobre todas las jovencitas hermosas. ¡Vaya pícara! ¡Ya sabe que al parecer cree en su propia reputación!

La profesora hizo una pausa para crear efecto.

-Entonces, de repente... bastante misteriosamente... ¡Oh, director! ¡Debería haber visto lo que pasó!

"Yo estaba sentada en la mesa del banquete hablando con el director del Teatro Ateniense de Tragedia y ¡ahí estaba nuestra inocente Gabrielle en un lado de la sala y esa pomposa y arrogante guerrera, Xena, al otro lado!

"La comunicación entre esas dos fue increíblemente sutil. ¡Pero estos ojos avezados captaron todo lo digno de mención de entre el chismorreo! ¡Sabía que ahí había una historia!

El director dio un chillido:

-¡Suena delicioso! ¡Cuénteme más!

Los ojos de Gabrielle se entrecerraron mientras sus profesores narraban los eventos en voz alta. Creía que se enfermaría.

-En un instante se estaban presentando...-la profesora Ademia ladeó la cabeza e hizo un vaivén con las manos-... y al siguiente, Xena y Gabrielle no se encontraban por ningún lado. ¡Las dos desaparecieron durante tres días!

El director Philander estalló en exuberantes risitas. Guiñándole un ojo a Gabrielle, le tomó el pelo:

-Realmente os lo pasastéis en grande, ¿eh, chica?

La profesora Ademia puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Gabrielle.

-No vas a leer ante la clase esa versión particular de los acontecimientos, querida. Pero es un trabajo inusualmente riguroso. Es lo que yo llamaría familiarizase a fondo con tu personaje.

Severamente, la profesora Ademia le devolvió por fin el pergamino a la chica, anunciando:

-¡Gabrielle... tu calificación es Alfa Plus!

-¿Alfa Plus?-Gabrielle miró con incredulidad. Aceptó el pergamino dócilmente y asintió-. ¿Quiere decir que he aprobado? ¿Puedo quedarme? Gracias.

Abanicándose, la profesora Ademia comentó:

-¡Oh, no! ¡Gracias a TI! ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Hacía años! ¡Tu descripción de la segunda noche fue realmente sensacional! ¡Lo disfruté! Y Gabrielle...

-¿Sí?-la joven bardo miró a su señal.

-Por favor, algo más sosegado para la próxima clase-indicó la profesora Ademia.

-Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no te planteas escribir para El Charlador de Atenas o Las Confesiones de las Celebridades Troyanas?-sugirió alegremente el director, observando cambiar de color a la nerviosa chica.

-Mañana a primera hora de la mañana, Gabrielle. Te veremos en clase. Puedes retirarte-concluyó la profesora Ademia.

Gabrielle se levantó del pequeño asiento, con el pergamino firmemente aferrado contra su pecho y salió tranquilamente de la silenciosa habitación. Cerró la puerta mientras las carcajadas estallaban detrás de ella.

**FIN**


End file.
